A Pup's Day at the Mall
by ulquiorraxorihime
Summary: They say that children should be seen and not heard, but what about a cute pup? Surely they do not count? However, when an adorable pup declares a woman as his Bitch, maybe this pup should count. This is the day that Sesshōmarū and Kagōme take their young pup to the mall and of course not everything goes as planned. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

They say that children should be seen and not heard, but what about a cute pup? Surely they do not count? However, when an adorable pup declares a woman as his Bitch, maybe this pup should count. This is the day that Sesshōmarū and Kagōme take their young pup to the mall and of course not everything goes as planned. Rated T for language. Rating may change in future.

This is a short story that is interrelated with my play "A Tale of a Mate-to-be" that I am currently revising into a narrative. I had a class where I had to write a play, even though I don't really like the format. However I really liked the ideas and background that I had set up in the play so now I am currently working on its revision. I have quite a bit done but I just want to make sure it is how I want it so I don't go back and change everything later on. I already have at least a few chapters of rough drafts for this story completed but I just haven't proof read everything and I really hate grammatical mistakes! My Mother, Grandfather, Grandmother, Step-Grandmother, and Cousin were and still are either teachers or professors. I have been corrected my whole life with everything I say or write and even though I hated it I can't stop myself from being completely anal about spelling and grammar. Hopefully I don't have too many mistakes, I know there might be some, but I hope not!

I absolutely love and adore the Sesshōmarū and Kagōme pairing! Honestly, what guy out there is so perfect, bordering on godlike, and is such utterly masculine? None when compared to Sesshōmarū! Plus, what is hotter than a dog demon? You know they are going to be overly amorous; he is a dog! I used to enjoy the whole Kagōme and Inūyasha thing; however, Inūyasha cannot even compare to Sesshōmarū and I find Kagōme a far better match than Rin. Those who like those don't get mad, I used to read all the different pairings, I just completely zoned in Sesshōmarū and Kagōme. They are just too cute together!

Well onto the story, there is going to be cursing, obviously, and there may be a lemon in a future chapter so I may change the rating to M. I hope that this will be liked and I would love to have reviews to see what people think. Enjoy!

* * *

Present Date: December 3rd, 2008 (Future)

Past Date: December 3rd, 1508

* * *

"Sesshōmarū, would you please stop glaring at everyone who comes near you?" Kagōme said in an exasperated tone at her Mate's antics of scaring away any person who came even remotely close to him.

"Hn. I am simply letting others know to stay out of this one's vicinity, nothing more." Sesshōmarū countered as though those around him were committing a great injustice by simply being in his presence.

"Always the dog I see." Kagōme breathed out as she placed a dainty hand over her mouth in an attempt to hide her mirth.

"Yes, I am Inu and as one I shall protect and guard what is mine including my family as well as my breadth." Sesshōmarū logically responded while completely disregarding his Mate's rather pathetic attempt to hinder her laughter.

"Whatever. Look, it is getting rather annoying. Plus I think you actually made that child cry back there!" Kagōme chided in a serious tone as her laughter completely dissolved and was left rather nonplussed at her Mate's obnoxious behavior here in her time.

"That child you speak of had no manners, attempting to come near my person with such filthy hands. He had to be taught a lesson." Sesshōmarū spoke with distaste at the thought of such foulness marring his pristine flesh.

"Oh, so growling and giving the death glare is teaching a lesson to a three year old huh? What if someone did that to Takahirōmarū?" Kagōme questioned already knowing clearly what his answer would be.

"No one would dare commit such a grievous act against this Sesshōmarū's first born son and heir. If any are so foolish to do so they shall feel this one's claws." Sesshōmarū declared in his regal tone followed by a deep rumble within his chest and lithe fingers instinctively flexing at the thought of any harm befalling his pup.

"Ah yes, I forgot, how stupid of me? Of course the great and terrible Lord Sesshōmarū would destroy any who harmed _his_ son." Kagōme mocked, clearly annoyed with how quickly her Mate can forget that _his_ son is also _her_ son when she was the one who clearly gave birth to him.

"Wait- where is Takahirōmarū!? He was right here! Sesshōmarū why were you not watching-" Kagōme frantically screeched with tears beginning to form in her eyes as her mind reeled at all the atrocious things that could happen to her child. Just as quickly, her face went from utter terror to complete determination as she closed her eyes and began to bring forth her reiki in an attempt to locate her son. However, before she could do so, the soothing voice and gentle touch of her Mate caused her eyes to open and focus solely on him.

"Calm yourself Mate. I would never allow our pup to fall beyond my senses. He is right there." Sesshōmarū consoled as his eyes softened at the love and concern his Mate possessed for their young pup. He lifted a clawless hand to point and immediately Kagōme took off running towards that direction in search of her beloved pup.


	2. Chapter 2

A short back ground accounting Sesshōmarū and Kagōme's relationship as well as their past and why they are currently shopping at a mall.

* * *

It had been five years earlier when the hater of humans, Lord Sesshōmarū of the Western Lands, became the lover of humans. Well, only one human to be exact; but then again Sesshōmarū vehemently defends that Kagōme Higurashi is anything but human.

Sesshōmarū had taken Kagōme as his Mate after a lengthy battle within his mind and a quick bout of courting between the pair. Kagōme was given the title as the Lady of the Western Lands and was imbued with Sesshōmarū's yōki resulting in her lifespan to match his own. Kagōme also gained a few beneficial abilities such as advanced healing as well as greater strength and fighting capabilities. She had become something new; neither yōkai nor human, as she could meld her reiki with yōki and yet her appearance stayed that of a human. This, of course, greatly pleased Sesshōmarū as it gave credence to the argument that she truly is not human.

However, Kagōme was not the only one gifted through this mating as Sesshōmarū benefited as well. He is now immune to any reiki attacks whose strength is less than that of Kagōme's and as she has now surpassed any other mikō, living or deceased, Sesshōmarū is fairly protected. Of course the mighty Dai Yōkai would never admit needing such a thing and for some time even claimed it as pointless. Yet after the birth of their first pup, Takahirōmarū, Sesshōmarū's thoughts on the subject drastically changed. It was learned that the trait is also passed down unto their young providing them with a great protection against reiki fueled attacks. Takahirōmarū, though surprising at first, was born a full-blooded Inū Yōkai to which Sesshōmarū boasted this fact greatly much to Kagōme's annoyance as she was the pup's parent as well. It was at first thought that the pup simply had the protection against reiki through the mating bond of his parents. In truth, Takahirōmarū possessed the ability to wield reiki either separately or in unison with his own natural source of yōki.

Lastly, the one benefit that Kagōme had greatly desired to occur after the protection of her Mate and pups was the dry well allowing passage to Sesshōmarū and their pups. After their seclusion for an entire lunar cycle and Kagōme being pupped, they both made the attempt to pass through the well. Of course Sesshōmarū had immediately disallowed her from recklessly jumping in and possibly harming herself and their pup. Kagōme had protested stating, "I am perfectly capable of going through the well; I have done this hundreds, if not thousands of time." Sesshōmarū quickly replied with narrowed eyes that brokered no argument, "This one shall never trust such a fickle well with the safety of my Mate and unborn pup." Yet his eyes softened as he reached forward placing an open palm over his Mate's belly. Sesshōmarū's voice came out in a soft tone as something painful flashed across his eyes, "I could not live if I were to lose you and our pup." Before Kagōme could even respond to such a heartfelt and loving response, she found herself within the safety of Sesshōmarū's tightly wrapped arms as they passed through the bone eaters well and into the future.

Now, five years later Sesshōmarū, Kagōme, and their pup Takahirōmarū are strolling through the La-La-port Mall in Chiba across the bay from Tokyo. Of course Sesshōmarū had to fly his Mate and pup there stating, "This Sesshōmarū shall not rely on such a thing as a car, nor allow his Mate and pup to be within such a beast." Kagōme agreed after he said he would carry their bags, including her purse, while being offended that she believed he would allow her to carry anything in his presence. The holidays are quickly approaching and Kagōme desperately wants fill the Western Palace with some Christmas cheer from the future such as presents, decorations, and possibly some new modern clothing. Kagōme has always loved the many beautiful and extravagant kimonos that Sesshōmarū has gifted her; though sometimes it is nice to have clothing that doesn't weigh a ton.

However, before they left the shrine Kagōme had placed concealment spells to hide the markings, claws, and pointed ears on both her Mate and pup. Of course she left their matching silver hair and amber eyes as Kagōme could never see them without their beautiful coloring, even if only for a few hours.


	3. Chapter 3

Back to the sweet and adorable pup, Takahirōmarū, and crazy his escapades in a mall.

* * *

Rather quickly the young heir, dressed in modern clothing consisting of a long sleeve shirt and khaki pants, dashed away from his parents when he believed they were not looking. His Mother may not have been privy to his escape; however, his Father had his nose trained on the pup's scent as nothing shall ever escape the great and powerful Dai Yōkai, especially not his young son.

Takahirōmarū came to a halt some distance away and proceeded to take a delicate sniff, deciphering the abundance of scents lacing the air. Finally one scent, far more powerful than the others, caught his attention as the smell of pure sugar completely overcame his young but exceptional sense of smell. His blood pulsed and his mind raced with thoughts of the hunt as his Inū Yōkai instincts reared forward as he locked onto his saccharine prey. Takahirōmarū desperately wanted to transform into his true form, release a howl, and then commence the chase. _'No, I can't. I promised Mother I wouldn't.'_ Takahirōmarū reasoned, heeding his Mother's firm yet desperate warning to never transform in her time. For just as his Sire, Takahirōmarū's human form was no indication of his true form's stature as he is currently the same size of a mastiff yet coated in lengthy silver fur.

Just earlier that day Kagōme, nearly hysterical with tears in her eyes, voiced her concerns to her Mate stating, "I do not want my sweet little boy captured by a dog catcher and thrown in the pound. He could be hurt! What if they tried to put him down?!"

Sesshōmarū quickly went about to quell his Mate's fear responding, "My heir would never be restrained by the likes of such humans. You, Mate, may be from this time by birth, yet you are nothing akin to the slothful, weak creatures of this time."

Kagōme was unable to respond as she attempted to determine if that was a compliment or simply another one of his epigrams on her human lineage.

Thus, forgoing a transformation, Takahirōmarū rushed forward with agility and speed that no human child could possess and quickly came to a stop directly in front of a small stand producing the deliciously sweet scent.

"Donuts? What are donuts?" Takahirōmarū questioned after reading the sign that read Krispy Kreme Donuts in large bold letters. His amber eyes quickly found the large, round objects that were soaking the air with their sweet aroma.

"Oh, hello there! Have you never had a donut before?" An older woman questioned while wearing white gloves and a name tag that read Mika. Her brows were tightly furrowed together displaying her shock at hearing a child question what a donut is.

"I don't know... Mother brings sweets back for me when she goes home; but nothing that smells or looks like that." Takahirōmarū responded in a shy tone, slightly embarrassed in admitting that he did not know something.

"Well, would you like to try one?" Mika asked in a gentle tone pointing towards the golden confection.

"Really, can I?!" Takahirōmarū begged with excitement, completely forgetting his Father's training to never show such emotions and most importantly to never beg for anything.

"Of course, that will cost two hundred and fifty yen." Mika informed, yet was confused by the young boy's reaction.

"Yen? What is that? I only have these." Takahirōmarū explained as he pulled out a bundle from his front pocket and placed a large pile of copper coins on the counter.

"Oh… I am so sorry but we do not accept foreign currency." Mika informed with a weak smile, feeling terrible to say no to such a sweet little boy. 'He must be from another country. Those eyes and his hair are a sure giveaway.' She thought looking over the boy's striking looks.

"But Father always gives me this to pay the local merchants." Takahirōmarū attempted to reason as his eyes became the same round size as the donuts he so desperately wanted to try.

"Oh dear, I am so sorry. Maybe if you come back with your Father he can-" Mika began in an attempt to appease the child until she was cut off by a sweet voice.

"I will buy him a donut." A young woman called out as she made her way to the counter to pay. Immediately Takahirōmarū's eyes shone with happiness at finally being able to have his beloved donut.

"Actually, make that two. I think I'll have one as well." She continued as she provided Takahirōmarū with a quick wink and a massive smile and before he could stop it, a slight yet bubbly laugh escaped his mouth.

* * *

I chose the name Mika for the donut lady because of the name's meaning; mi means "beautiful" and ka means "smell or perfume". So together Mika means "beautiful smell" and since Takahirōmarū was lured away by such an entrancing scent I though it fit rather well.

Oh also, the mall they are at, La-La-Port in Chiba, actually has a Krispy Kreme Donut shop! I did some research and found a mall that was near Tokyo, just across the bay, and it just so happened to have a donut shop in it! How awesome is that?! Also, the coins that Takahirōmarū had a copper "mon" that was used in the early 1500's in Japan so I thought that would fit well. They actually look pretty similar to present day Japanese coins as they have the hole cut out in the middle as well. Also, the donut cost just a little over two dollars in today's current yen to dollar conversion. So I did a bit of research for this chapter to make it realistic; it was fun to look up everything anyways.

I hope it was fun to read! Let me know what you think! Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! It is so exciting that people like this story. I will try to update every day for the next few days before my college classes start up again... blah… I am taking trigonometry and pre-calculus in the same semester… I am not sure if that is a good idea or not yet… Well whatever... I hope there weren't many mistakes in this chapter, I wanted to post it before I went to sleep and its almost 8:00 A.M. and I haven't slept at all yet! So I know I probably missed something here and there. Well thanks for reading!


End file.
